It Started As A Prank Revised
by Fear not the darkness
Summary: I am revising this story. the first chapter is up. Sesshomaru does something to Kagome and she decides to get back at him...VERY funny R
1. Chapter 1 Revised

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters relating to it. **_

_**This is a revision. I hope those of you who have read the original will comment and tell me if this is any better.**_

_**It's been about two years since I even looked at this story and honestly my writing was severely lacking. I will try to update as much as possible. If you do see any mistakes please point them out and review to tell me how I can improve. I thank all those who read and reviewed the original. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

The story so far…

Somewhere along the way to defeating Naraku the Inu-gang freed Kanna and Kagura. They along with Sesshoumaru and his pack are traveling with Inuyasha and co. Much to Inuyashas' displeasure. Currently Kagome is plotting revenge against Sesshoumaru for something (which will remain unsaid) that happened last week. So now we find her pacing back and forth in a random clearing muttering her self.

"OK so how am I suppose to get him back? I mean I can't fight him. Lets think Kagome what does he value most? Umm…Rin… no that would be wrong to get her involved. Tenseiga? No I wouldn't get five feet. So how about his…" Kagome broke into a wide grin and said evilly "His fluff! Im going to get him back _so_ bad." And with that she ran off with a shit eating grin to find Inuyasha.

Ten minutes later….

"Come on Inuyasha" Kagome said pleadingly, hands clasped and giving puppy dog eyes. "It'll only take an hour. It's really important."

"Ya right, it's probably only for a test." Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No it isn't it's a surprise and trust me you'll LOVE it." Kagome said with a creepy smile that made Inuyashas' blood run cold and made him take a half step back. Crossing his arms and 'Fehing' to hide his discomfort he agreed.

"THANK YOU!" Kagome then proceeded to pounce on the unsuspecting hanyou. Giving him a huge bear hug him them quickly shot off toward the well before he changed his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later she returns.

'Uh I wonder where Kanna is.' Kagome thought just as said person stepped into view.

"Kanna just the person I was looking for." Kagome stated with a smile holding a bag in her hand.

"I know." Kanna replied in a happy child like voice. Since her release from Naraku her void like personality changed drastically. She thought of Kagome as a sister. "What do you need me to do onee-san?"

"Its time for Sesshoumaru to get what's coming to him. Next time he bathes take this and switch it with his shampoo." Kagome hands the little girl a bottle of instant dye.

"OK and may I ask what it is?" Kanna questioned. Kagome smiled, leaned down and whispered in her ear. Then Kanna two smiled "That is good. But what will happen afterwards?" She asked with worry.

"Don't worry" Kagome said laughing "Ill just use Rin as a shield." And with that they walked off to the campsite.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night…

Kanna walks up to Kagome who is sitting cross legged in front of the fire. "Its done." She whispers into Kagomes ears. Kagome smiles and turns to Rin.

"Hey Rin come sit in my lap and ill brush your hair." The little girl looked up from her coloring with a huge grin.

"Ok okaa-san." Rin said running the short distance and plopping into her surrogate mothers lap.

"So Kagome where's that surprise you promised." Inuyasha said from the tree he was sitting on.

"What surprise Kagome-san?" Asked Miroku who was sliding closer to Sango and her rear end. Sango slid Miroku and look and scooted over in the opposite direction.

"Ya what surprise momma?" Shippo asked jumping on her shoulder amd hugging her head..

"You'll see and you'll love it." She replied with a huge grin. "I give it five minutes."

"Three." Kanna corrected with an equally large grin.

"What are you planning sister?" Kagura asked looking at the two who were sporting evil looking grins.

A growl was herd that made the occupants jump in surprise, If possible the grins on Kagomes and Kanna's face got wider. Everyone tensed up and got ready for battle except for the two smiling girls. Then they saw a sight that made two collapse with laughter and the rest freeze in stunned disbelief. Standing there in all his glory was a bright neon pink haired Sesshoumaru, wearing only his pants. But the look on his face was anything but funny. His eyes were scarlet and his stripes were jagged, his claws were dripping with green acid making Kagome flinch.

"Miko" he growled. His voice rumbled with anger. "Tell this Sesshoumaru how to remove the color." He flexed his hands. "Now!" It was not a request.

"Cant" gasp "remove" gasp "color" gasp "two months" gasps "to go" gasp "away." Kagome managed to say while laughing.

"Your right Kagome I love it." Inuyasha howled with laughter, finally coming out of his stunned state.

Sesshoumaru whips around to his brother just after a light flashes. He whips back around "What is that?" he demanded glaring at the little rectangle box in Kagomes hand.

"Proof that your pink." Kagome replied happily taunting the angry demon lord. He went to attack the miko but Kanna made a barrier preventing him from fulfilling his whish to run the miko through with his claws. He sends the girls death glares wishing he could melt them with his will power alone. "I will get you back for this Miko." He swore. Just then Rin came running up and squealed-

"Your Pink Lord Sesshoumaru. It's SOOOO cute! Can I be pink to?" Rin looks up at the demon lord with pleading eyes. Sesshoumaru groans in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it but wish I did…T-T so sad

Ch. 2

Its been a month since Kagome turned the Lord of Ice pink, and still he hasn't gotten enough payback. He's had to put a canceling spell on so no one would see him like THAT. Sure he tripped her down a hill into a HUGE mud puddle and put bugs, namely a big fat juicy grub into her ramen. He couldn't truly hurt her since Rin adopted her as her mother. He sat on a stone thinking of ways to embarrass her as much as he had been. But how? Then he heard a **SLAP **and 'pervert'. He smirked he found the antics of the monk and demon slayer amusing. Then an idea came to him, a VERY wicked idea and it would be perfect pay back for that Miko. He got up and headed to the camp.

"Sango do you want to bathe?" Kagome asked her sister like friend.

"No Thankyou, I don't think its healthy to bathe so often." Sango replied kindly.

Kagome thought is was strange, but hey so was traveling five-hundred years in the past. So she shrugged and headed to bathe but was stopped by a voice,

"But you didn't ask me Kagome-chan." Miroku said in a hurt voice. Then SLAP was heard through out the area.

"Don't worry Kagome ill stay here and watch him." Sango said reassuringly.

Kagome smiled. "Okay." And then she walked off.

Sesshomaru waited till she was in the water and took her cloths to… 'improve' them. Then he set off to fetch Miroku. He returned just as she got done getting dressed. She hasn't noticed the 'improvements' on her clothing. (Kags is pretty dense huh) She started to walk back to camp when Miroku stepped out. (He was pushed by Sessou)

"Im in heaven. If I die now I'll die without regrets." She stared mortified at the monk only to have his smile grow larger. "And I absolutely LOVE what you did to your uniform Kags."

Then and only then did she notice the 'improvements' done by a certain Ice Lord. Her face turned bright in embarrassment then in anger. (picture Inuyashas shirt times ten.) Kagome grabbed her towel wrapped in around herself then proceeded to beat the crap out of Miroku. All the time he was pleading that it wasn't his fault that Sesshomaru made him. That was as far as he got before he was knocked out. Done with that she whipped around to face Sesshomaru only to find he wasn't there.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!" She screamed out and tied the monk to a tree before storming off towards the camp.

**A/N- so how do you like it??? Please review and don't worry its get better**

**Thanx for all who has reviewed I appreciate it**

**Peace out**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

A week after the hot springs episode we find our favorite miko at school in third pd.

"Hey Kagome, Kagome!, hello is anyone home?" A voice broke through Kagomes thoughts. She swipes at the hand waving in front of her face.

"What?" She asked still somewhat in a daze.

"Its lunch time and you're paying," Yuka replied **Ayumi **and** Eri agreed. Kagome just let out a groan.**

**"So Kagome how are things with that two timer?" Ayumi asked stuffing her face with fries.**

**"Ya is he still seeing his ex?" questioned Eri.**

**"I still think you should forget about him and go out with Hojo." Yuka said.**

**Kagome hated when this happened. She knew they were doing it because they cared for her but their meddling was annoying.**

**"Things are fine I told you we are just friends, yes he's with Kikyo and I encourage him to do so, and no I also told you I don't like Hojo like that." Then she got an idea. "I have a favor to ask guys I was wondering if you could help me out."**

**"Of corse we will Kagome-chan what is it." Yuka said.**

**"Well about six weeks ago we started hanging out with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother and one day he…"**

**(She edited the story just a little, for her own sake.)**

**About ten minutes her friends sat stunned.**

**"I can't believe he did THAT to you. If it was me I would have killed him." Eri said **

**"Ya but turning him neon pink was brilliant." Ayumi complimented her.**

**"So now I need to get him back for what he did at the pool. Any ideas?" Kagome looked at them pleading. 'Please come up with something I gotta go back today.' She said silently.**

**"It sounds as if you like him"**

**"NO! Its not like that." She tried to insist. Trying to hide the blush but failing miserably.**

**"YOU do like him!" Ayumi exclaimed pointing a finger at Kagme.**

**"Well…" Yura started out slowly. "If you two were boyfriend/girlfriend you could fake a pregnancy." She said with a Miroku like smile and raised an eyebrow. **

"Well we aren't!" Kagome said really quickly but a thought came to her. She smiled evilly and her friends got scared.

"Uh Kagome what are you thinking?" Her friends asked fearfully.

She didn't reply as she got up and rushed away yelling over her shoulder that she had a doctor's appointment. But she stopped by the pharmacy on her way home and bought some things to make her plan work.

Kagome was back in the feudal area serving ramen to everyone and as she gave Inuyashas his she slipped four sleeping pills in it. Ten minutes later he was knocked out cold. When her friends questioned her she said that they should have more time to rest. All agreed.

"Kanna could you come here for a sec I need to speak to you."

"Of course Kagome-onee-san." Kanna said following the miko.

When they were a good distance away from the group Kagome turned to Kanna.

"I have a huge favor I must ask of you."

"Anything."

"Well… I need you to put a spell on Sesshomaru for me ok."

"Very well what type of spell?"

"I need him to do what ever I tell him to. Can you do that?"

"Yes. You aren't going to get in trouble are you?"

"No no don't worry. I'll be perfectly safe." _I hope _she added silently. "I also need you to keep everyone away from the clearing alright. Oh and tell Sesshomaru I need to speak with him after you cast the spell."Kanna nodded and left. Kagome waited and prayed she didn't lose her life in the process.

Five minutes later…

"You wished to see me Miko."

Kagome took a deep breath sent up a quick prayer and said "Would you remove your shirt?"

"Hn." Was his reply and he did as he was told. He knew something was wrong but couldn't stop, and strangely his beast wasn't protesting. His shirt dropped and he heard a 'Damn!' come from Kagome and smirked.

"N...now loosen your pants and lay down on the grass." As he laid down Kagome stripped her cloths off, put his shirt on and laid next to him. (she still had underwear on.)

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. "When you awake the only thing you will remember is coming to see me." Kagome thought for a second. "Since you won't remember this…" She leaned over and kissed him. To Kagome's surprise Sesshomaru kissed back, they only broke apart because lack of oxygen. Only one thought crossed Kagome's mind 'Damn he's a good kisser.' "Now sleep." He closed his eyes and drifted off but not before hearing Kagome whisper "Damn I think im falling for him." He allowed a small smirk to grace his lips.

_**A/N: How do you like it? Review and tell me. If I have any spelling errors tell me k'**_

_**Peace out**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: IF I did own Inuyasha and co. Sesshomaru would be topless in EVERY episode**_

__

_Words in bold is Sesshomaru's demon speaking_

_**Ch 4**_

Sesshomaru slowly came to consciousness he scanned the area and his senses pick up a wonderful scent of lavender and vanilla. He laid there a few moments taking in the smell, then something stirred in his arms he opened his eyes and realized that heavenly scent he smelt came from the Miko lying in his arms. His eyes got wide _'Oh my god what have I done? This is a bad, VERY bad dream.'_ He closed his eyes and opened then again. Nope she was still there. He took his claws and dug them into his hand, he was awake.

"What in the seven hells happened?" Sesshomaru growled as Kagome woke up.

"Hmm…g'morning." Kagome said looking up at him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "What's wrong? Was I really that bad? I mean you were my first so…"

"Miko what are you talking about?"

"Well we were talking and then we-" Sesshomaru clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Never speak of this again."

It's been three days since Sesshomaru woke up holding Kagome in his arms and strangely he can't seem to forget the feel of his arms around her. His beast even wanted her and that was a problem because every time she was near he wanted to hold her. He was standing near a tree when Kagome walked up to him. He inhaled her scent _'God she doesn't even know what she's doing to me.'_

"Sesshomaru…umm can I talk to you for a moment?" Kagome's eyes were down cast and she was fidgeting.

"Speak Miko."

"Well…umm…you remember what happened three days ago?"

"I told you never to speak of that."

"I know but you see in my time we have something called a pregnancy test…it umm…tells me if I get pregnant and it's positive."

"Meaning?"

"Im pregnant."

Sesshomaru stared at her and had to fight a grin. _'She doesn't realize I can tell she's not pregnant and I never touched her.' __**'This is our chance to get close to her' **__'Indeed.'_

"It is my pup?"

"Of coarse it is. I mean you're the only one I've been with. So umm… what are we going to do?"

"Do? We are going to keep the pup."

"You don't mind that it will be a hanyou?"

"No it doesn't matter I will care for you and the pup, Kagome."

Kagome was close to tears. _'How am I going to go through with this?' _Kagome took a deep breath _'Just remember what he did to you.' _She looked up when she felt his hand on her face whipping away the tears.

"Why do you cry Miko?"

"Sesshomaru your to good you know that?" Kagome said smiling up at him.

Two weeks later both Kagome and Sesshomaru were enjoying the 'pregnancy'.

Sesshomaru would give Kagome little presents, like flowers, a beautiful wooden bow with engravings of rose vines running up it, he also gave her a silver chain with a dog pendent on it that has a striking resemblance to Sesshomaru when he's transformed.

When he gave the necklace to Kagome she was so shocked she started crying and asked what she could give in return. Sesshomaru simply said that he only wished to hold her and he did.

Kagome couldn't go on with the lie any longer; she had to tell him the truth. "Sesshomaru can I talk with you, I have something I've got to tell you."

"Of course Kagome." They walked to the bone-eater well and Kagome stood by the edge with Sesshomaru standing three feet in front of her. Kagome was staring at the ground not looking at the demon lord. He reached out a hand and lifted her face. "What's the matter Kagome?"

"Im so sorry Sesshomaru."

"For what?"

"Im not pregnant. It was a lie we never did anything. Im sorry."

Before Sesshomaru could say anything she jumped in the well. Sesshomaru could only shake his head and follow.

He found Kagome talking with two girls so he hid his presence.

"So Kagome tell us what happened." A girl with short black hair said.

"Ya like did he buy it?" Another said with shoulder length hair.

Kagome looked down sadly "Ya he bought it, but I feel really bad about it. He was so sweet. I don't know how he could forgive me."

Just then Sesshomaru walked over and put his arms around Kagome's waist. All girls stopped talking.

"So koi did you tell your friends the good news?"

The two girls look at Kagome "What news?"

"She's pregnant." Sesshomaru said with a smile. Kagome stood rooted to the spot not able to say a word.

"WHAT!" Both girls asked at once. "You mean it wasn't a prank?" Yuri asked. (she has the short hair.)

Sesshomaru looked shocked. "Of course it wasn't a prank."

"Oh OK we'll be going now bye Kagome." Yuri said looking at the two then at Kagome's stomach, she smiled while Kagome groaned.

After they disappeared from sight Kagome whirled around in Sesshomaru's arms. "How could you say that? Now the whole school will think im pregnant."

"That was for the fake pregnancy, and this is also for it." He leaned in towards Kagome and captured her lips with his.

"Why? Why would you forgive me?"

Sesshomaru wrapped her in a hug "Because koi I knew you weren't really pregnant." She looked up at him amazed. "I truly enjoyed our time together and I remember that night. I believe your exact words were 'Damn I think Im falling for him.' Kagome turned bright red. "Besides what better reason would I have to hold you?" Sesshomaru smiled again then kissed her shocked face. "Besides we can always make that lie true you know." He raised an eye brow, smirked and kissed her again.

_**A/N: So how did you like it was it good? That's the end I think. So review PLEASE**_

_**Peace Out **_


End file.
